1. Field of the Invention
The invention is applicable to apparatus for discharging cylindrical workpieces one at a time from the lower end of an inclined rollway. The workpieces may be of any cylindrical type such as pipes, rolls, or rods. The workpieces roll from an upper end laterally down the incline to a lower end of the rollway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known apparatus for singly discharging cylindrical workpieces from a rollway have several disadvantages. First, in some cases the workpieces are ejected over a projecting limit stop and may be subject to damage due to impacts or bouncing during ejection. Such limit stops are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,844 and 3,724,648. Another disadvantage is in the complexity of the apparatus. A separate ejector and auxiliary stop are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,844. This design not only requires separate actuating mechanisms but sequencing of them to co-ordinate their movements. The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,076 is operated by a single actuating mechanism but has a rather complex linkage controlling operation of a main and auxiliary stop and relies on forces transferred through the linkage to discharge the workpieces.